Canción de cuna
by Berna CXDB
Summary: Una extraña melodía grabada en lo más profundo de su mente, no sabía de quien era o de donde provenía. Lo único que importaba era la calidez y el amor que le hacia sentir.


_Este fic participa en el reto ¡Yo no escogí el título! del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas_.

 _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_

* * *

 **Canción de cuna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Desde ese preciso instante supieron que su vida no volvería a ser la misma, para bien o para mal ambos ahora cargaban sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad a su manera aún más grande que haber salvado al continente shinobi de la destrucción: criar, forjar y guiar una nueva vida._

 _Los desvelos comenzaron a ser algo común entre ellos, era algo que no se podía evitar y no les molestaba._

 _—Naruto me dijo que Hinata suele cantarle a su hijo durante la noche antes de dormir._

 _—Recuerdo la tonada, pero no la letra de la canción que solía cantar mi madre —Sakura se sorprendió ligeramente al escucharlo, dado que no era común en el pelinegro abrir cierto tipo de temas — ¿conoces alguna?_

 _— ¿Alguna qué?_

 _—Canción de cuna —sonrió al escucharlo._

 _—No sé si nunca me cantaron alguna o simplemente tengo mala memoria —rio la pelirrosa al terminar de hablar —, tal vez deba ir con Hinata, estoy segura que debe de tener un par que pueda compartir._

 _—Sí, es la mejor idea._

 _La pequeña Sarada comenzó a llorar haciendo que ambos fueran a verla. Sakura la levantó de su cuna y comenzó a arrullarla haciendo que poco a poco recuperara el sueño, aunque últimamente era cada vez más y más complicado conseguir ese resultado._

 _El Uchiha las dejo solas y salió al pequeño balcón de su departamento a tomar un poco de aire. Aun no se lo había dicho a Sakura, pero dentro de unos días más saldría de la aldea y no regresaría en un par de años._

 _Aunque nunca lo admitiría esa sensación de estar en un núcleo familiar era tan cálida que le pesaba el tener que irse, pero todo era por el bien de su hija; a pesar de que él y Naruto fueron los héroes de la gran cuarta guerra ninja todos sus antecedentes no desaparecerían, Orochimaru era un gran ejemplo de ello a quien los altos mandos de la aldea aun no confiaban y como el típico personaje que era no estaba ni más mínimamente interesado en ganarse esa aceptación por lo que siguió con sus experimentos, ahora ligeramente enviando reportes a Konoha sobre su posición y la clase de investigación que hacía para que no lo estuvieran molestando. Claro está que hacia eso una vez cada seis meses y el noventa por ciento de sus informes contenían información falsa._

 _En su caso su generación lo aceptaba sin problemas, pero los más viejos y los más jóvenes aún tenían muy claros los acontecimientos en la reunión de los Kages, la captura de ocho colas, cuando se dio la noticia de que la impunidad política de Konoha quedó anulada cuando Danzo se convirtió en Hokage temporal y todo el continente iba sobre su cabeza entre otros…_

 _Escuchaba los murmullos a sus espaldas y la aun desconfianza que se tenía sobre él y a su vez no quería que su hija sufriera por su culpa. Su plan era simplemente vagar por el mundo cumpliendo misiones una tras otra y acabar con todas las amenazas potenciales antes de que se convirtieran en un peligro real._

 _Sakura lo entendería, pero no estaba muy seguro sobre su hija, en el momento en el que volvieran a recentrarse ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué era un shinobi con un pasado oscuro y por eso tuvo que irse? Aun no lo sabía, pero en su soledad tendría tiempo más que suficiente para pensar en algo._

 _—Sasuke-kun…_

 _— ¿Qué pasa? —volteo su mirada. Al parecer Sarada se encontraba completamente dormida una vez más dándole a la pelirrosa la oportunidad de acompañarlo en aquel pequeño pero confortable balcón._

 _—Últimamente te he visto un poco distante, ¿pasa algo?_

 _—No es nada, no te preocupes._

 _—Si dices que no me preocupe no lo hare, solo no quiero que te sientas solo otra vez, ahora me tienes a mí y a Sarada —sonrió mientras ambos dirijan su mirada a su hija a través del cristal._

 _—Lo sé, solo he estado ocupado y no poder dormir me ha agotado más de lo que esperaba —se miraron por unos instantes —no me malinterpretes, estar con Sarada me hace feliz, pero por más que lo odie incluso yo necesito descansar._

 _—Ya veo, en ese caso tengo la solución —una idea había llegado a la cabeza de la Haruno y a Sasuke no le dio buena espina —Chouji me platicó hace unos días cuando se lastimo en una misión que la manera más rápida para recuperarse era comer bien, incluso me paso unas recetas, creo que eso es lo que necesitas —mientras que Sakura estaba completamente emocionada por poder prepararle algo Sasuke de inmediato sudo frio —es más, le hare mis propias modificaciones para aumentar la cantidad de aminoácidos que tu cuerpo reciba…_

 _—Sakura, de verdad no…_

 _—Hay una tienda que aún está abierta a estas horas —entro de nuevo a su hogar seguida del Uchiha que trataba de encontrar una forma de detenerla —tengo la mayor parte de los ingredientes, pero me hacen falta unas especias y unos farmacéuticos para preparar lo que tengo en mente._

 _¿Farmacéuticos…? ¡farmacéuticos! ¡Acababa de decir que iba a cocinar con farmacéuticos!_

 _—Le mejor medicina que me puedes dar es estar contigo —sonrió seductoramente. La Haruno se sonrojo, pero su objetivo no cambio._

 _—Qué cosas dices… —su humor aumento por el cumplido, de un perchero tomo una sudadera para cubrirse del frio —regresó en unos minutos, te aseguro que después de que pruebes mi platillo dormirás como nunca —le dio un rápido beso de despedida y salió de rápidamente a comprar los suministros._

 _—Sé que dormiré como nunca, pero no por la razón que me gustaría —soltó un suspiro resignándose a su destino, después de todo fue su culpa por no decirle lo que tenía en mente, esta pudo haber sido una buena oportunidad._

 _Iba a salir al balcón nuevamente pero un par de sonidos lo detuvieron a mitad de su camino; era su hija que lo veía con curiosidad, al parecer su charla con Sakura la había despertado._

 _—Duérmete —fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a caminar, sin embargo, no había dado ni medio paso cuanto ella comenzó a llorar, tal vez no había sido buena idea decirlo eso con un rostro tan aterrador._

 _Sin saber que hacer se acercó a ella e intento cargarla, solo cuando comenzó a llorar un poco más fuerte se dio cuenta de que cargarla como un herido de batalla no era la forma correcta de levantar a un bebe, ¿tal vez como un costal? Definitivamente no, se limitó a regresarla a su cuna haciendo que se calmara un poco._

 _— ¿Qué debería hacer? —se preguntó a sí mismo, tal vez debería aprovechar la oportunidad —Sarada, lo más probable es pases gran parte de tu niñez preguntándote quien es tu padre, por qué no está en la aldea y cuando lo podrás conocer, sé que no tengo excusas, pero lo hago por tu bien, no quiero que todo el odio que el clan Uchiha ha generado con los años caiga nuevamente en alguien tan joven como tú, tal y como sucedió conmigo_

 _La pequeña Sarada, aunque no entendía el significado comenzó a ponerse triste._

 _No llores —continuo el Uchiha —, tendrás a tu madre y estoy seguro que el idiota de mi amigo cuidara de ti también, harás muchos amigos ya que por obra del destino todos nacieron durante el mismo año, prometo que regresare cuando haya conseguido limpiar un poco mi pasado._

 _El resultado era obvio y la pequeña comenzó a llorar._

Ya te vemos dormida  
Tu barca es de madera por la orilla

 _Mintió al decirle a Sakura que no conocía ninguna canción._

Blanca princesa de nunca  
Duerme por la noche oscura  
Cuerpo y tierra de nieve  
Duerme por el alba, duerme

Ya te alejas dormida.  
Tú barca es bruma, sueño, por la orilla

 _La canción que tarareaba estaba sumida en los más profundo de sus recuerdos de algo que nunca fue, tal vez no era el mejor cantante, pero cumplió con su cometido esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como su hija quedaba dormida._

 _No tenía una idea clara de donde o como se había memorizado aquella tonada, simplemente le gustaba pensar que su madre no era la responsable de que se la supiera, pues la parte de blanca princesa no estaba muy acorde para un niño, pero prefería no pensar en eso, lo que importaba es que al parecer le había gustado._

 _Escuchó los pasos de Sakura a la lejanía._

 **_0_0_**

— ¿Qué se supone que cantas Sarada?

— ¿Nadie te dijo que esta era la habitación de mujeres? —miró con cansancio a su rubio compañero —, si algún sensei te encuentra aquí tendrás problemas.

—Estoy aburrido —tomo asiento y se acomodó sin importarle lo que acaban de decirle —todos en mi habitación ya están dormidos y pensé que ustedes estarían jugando o haciendo algo interesante, no esperaba encontrarte sola.

—Se escaparon para ver la lluvia de estrellas que va a haber esta noche en las montañas, Shino-sensei y Tenten-sensei ya fueron detrás de ellas, yo prefiero evitarme los problemas y decidí no ir, si te apresuras aun las puedes alcanzar.

— ¡Ah! Por qué no me dijeron antes —Boruto soltó un suspiro de derrota —si los Sensei ya fueron detrás de ellas no tendría sentido ir, me quedare hasta que regresen y me echen de aquí —comentó alegre como si fuera algo bueno.

—Que te diviertas solo, yo estaba a punto de dormirme.

— ¿Enserio, te duermes cantando?

— ¿Si te cuento me dejarías dormir?

— ¡Seguro!

—Cuando no puedo dormir suelo tararear esa melodía, no sé de donde sea, pero la tengo fuertemente grabada.

— ¿Le has preguntado a tu mamá?

—Sí, un par de veces, pero dice que no la conoce. Ella me ha cantado unas otras que la tuya le recomendó, pero ninguna me relaja como esta —sonrió con melancolía, un sentimiento único que solo esas letras y esa tonada conseguían en ella.

— ¿Podría escucharla?

—Si prometes irte sin hacer ruido cuando termine.

— ¡Lo prometo!

Enserio, ¿de dónde sacaba tanta energía el rubio?

Ya te vemos dormida  
Tu barca es de madera por la orilla

Blanca princesa de nunca  
Duerme por la noche oscura  
Cuerpo y tierra de nieve  
Duerme por el alba, duerme

Ya te alejas dormida.  
Tú barca es bruma, sueño, por la orilla

Tal como prometió cantó una vez más mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar, al terminar hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por levantarse y pedirle al rubio que cumpliera su promesa y se fuera, pero este ya se encontraba completamente dormido en la esquina de una habitación.

No importa que tratara de dormirse, el ruido que harían los senseis y Boruto cuando estos regresaran terminarían despertándola una vez más, por lo que simplemente, una y otra vez repitió la tonada en su mente llevándola a ese lugar tan cálido y acogedor que siempre la transportaba.

* * *

[] El poema es de la aoutoria de Federico García Lorca

 _ **Notas del autor:** No soy un asido escritor sobre Sakura o Sasuke pero estoy bastante contento con el resultado. Espero haya sido de su agrado. _


End file.
